Crush
by Animeluvr44
Summary: Kyon slowly notices that he has a crush on Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crush**

**Kyon Kyon notices that he feels something special towards Haruhi. He starts to blush and notice more wonderful things about her. He's got a crush on Haruhi. **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya at all. I do not own the characters or show.**

**

* * *

**

"Kyon Kyon get your butt over here and help me with this thing!" Haruhi yelled while trying to pick up their new stolen computer from the computer club.

"Fine. Hold on." Kyon said lazily. In his mind he thought 'Blackmail again. Isn't that a crime?'

"Be careful Kyon." Mikuru said softly as he slowly walked across the room.

Kyon, Haruhi, and Itsuki struggled trying to pick up the computer. They noticed that they needed more people. So they called over Mikuru and Yuki. All of a sudden Yuki mumbled a spell really fast and picked it up with one hand. She finally placed it on the new desk they stole from the art club with the same tactics. Poor Mikuru. Always being taken advantage of.

'Just leave it to Nagato.' Kyon said in his mind while hooking up the equipment.

"You two are a disgrace to men everywhere! Yuki picked it up all by herself!" Haruhi yelled pointing her finger in their faces.

'There she goes again with those big wonderous, beautiful eyes glistening. WTF! What the heck am I saying!' Kyon thought staring into her flaming eyes. He was also blushing bright red.

Soon it was time to go. Itsuki and Kyon left out the door in a dash while Haruhi was already undressing Mikuru.

"I saw you back there." Said Itsuki with a big smile. Kyon started to cover his face as he blushed.

"Do you have a crush on Ms. Suzumiya?" His smile got bigger and Kyon's blush became brighter.

Then Kyon snapped back "Of course not! That crazy demanding lunatic!"

"Then why are you blushin

"Hey! Wait up Kyon! We'll walk together!" Haruhi yelled out the classroom door holding Mikuru's skirt.

"Sure!" Kyon yelled back while blushing. He was wondering why she wanted to walk with him.

"I bet you'd love to walk Haruhi home!" Itsuki teased pointing at his cheeks with a huge grin.

"Oh shut up!" Kyon retorted in anger. 'Why would I like Haruhi?! And what is up with Itsuki.' Kyon thought.

Kyon waited at the gate of the school in his new brown coat. It had SOS Brigade sewed on the right pocket as a requirement from Haruhi. She wants to advertise the club as much as she could. Kyon could tell it was going to snow sometime this week because the days were getting colder and colder. Soon he saw Haruhi running towards him in her black coat with SOS Brigade going down the right sleeve. He began to blush as she slammed into him.

'Shouldn't she be cold in the winter time wearing a skirt.' Kyon wondered.

"It's really cold out here today! Darn weather keeps getting colder." Haruhi complained as they began walking.

"Don't you want to see the snow?" Kyon said lazily.

"I guess so." Haruhi said whiney.

As they turned the corner Kyon couldn't help but stare at her. She just looked so cute.

'Her cheeks are so rosie and she looks so soft. WTF?! What is going on with me?!' Kyon thought before he was interrupted.

"What are you looking at?!" she yelled at him when she noticed he was staring at her. Kyon also noticed that his face was bright red at this time.

"Nothing." Kyon spat as he turned his head as fast as he could.

"Hold my hands. Yours are probably warm since you have pockets." Haruhi demanded.

Kyon blushed the brightest red anyone had ever seen. He couldn't help it. He slowly began to notice that he really liked her. He grabbed her hands in his and continued walking towards the train tracks. He was totally uneasy.

'Why are her hands so small, soft, and cold? I guess I really do like her.' Kyon thought to himself.

He blushed the entire time to her house. They both said goodbye and Kyon started on his way home. When he got there he was still blushing and his little sister noticed.

"Kyon do you have a fever?" she asked.

"No. I'm gonna go lay down." Kyon said trying to cover his face.

He walked up the steps to show he was calm. He lay down on his bed. His room was plain and uninteresting.

He wondered to himself 'Was Itsuki right? Do I really like her? I keep thinking about how cute she is. Am I just in denial or crazy? I don't know.'

After he took his bath and was in deep sleep he had a weird dream. He was at school, but something was different. It was Valentine's Day and all of the girls were giving away their chocolate to their crushes and boyfriends. He soon found himself in the clubroom in a red suit. He saw Yuki, Mikuru, and Haruhi in white dresses with red hearts all over it with a sash. Haruhi ran up to him and placed a special chocolate in his hand that said:

Haruhi

Kyon

In a heart. He couldn't help but blush. And so was Haruhi.

All of a sudden there was a loud beeping noise. Kyon woke up wondering what just happened.

'WTF?!' was all that ran through Kyoin's mind. He got ready and left for school.

g so much." Itsuki pointed out.

'Why am I blushing? Do I like her!?' Kyon thought.

"This makes things pretty interesting." Itsuki said.

**

* * *

**

Thank you so much for reading my first story! XD Please comment and look out for part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Christmas Party?!**

**Haruhi wants to have a Christmas Party?! How are they gonna get ready in three days?!**

* * *

Kyon walked slowly to school so that he could have time to think about his feelings. He still doesn't understand them well.

'Do I really like Haruhi or not? Was Itsuki right? Why the heck am I so indecisive?!' Kyon asked in his mind.

He finally made his way to the classroom and noticed Haruhi sitting in the back of the room staring out the window. He began to blush at how serious her face was. But it faded when she looked his way so that he could hide the fact that he has a crush.

"Good morning!!" Haruhi yelled across the room with a big smile as Kyon walked slowly to his seat.

"Good morning." Kyon lazily mumbled as he sat down trying not to blush.

He noticed Haruhi staring at him with her eyes wide and twinkling, which only means another weird idea to get the SOS Brigade out there again.

'Oh, no! Not another idea. She's gonna kill us all one day. Her view of fun is way too tiring.' Kyon thought to himself.

"What?" Kyon asked in a long breath full of fear for what she might say as he slowly turned around.

"I've got a new idea to spread the word about the SOS Brigade!!" Haruhi yelled excitedly.

'Knew it.' Kyon said with a sigh in his mind.

"We're going to host a Christmas party held on Christmas eve!" Haruhi finally whispered excitedly.

"But that's in three days!!" Kyon yelled disrupting the class. He didn't notice that class had started.

"Kyo would you like to share this interesting conversation with the class?" the teacher asked with a glare. He was angry that he was interrupted.

"No. Sorry, this won't happen again." Kyon quickly blurted out.

For the rest of the class period they didn't talk to each other. But Kyon could feel eyes on his back. He turned around with a confused face. There was Haruhi staring right into his eyes. He started to blush bright red and turned around as fast as he could. After school they both walked to the clubroom to tell everyone about the newly announced Christmas party.

"Hey!" Itsuki said with a big smile.

"Hi mistress and Kyon!" Mikuru said with such an adorable face. He was loving her maid outfit.

"…" Yuki sat there reading not caring about her surroundings. Maybe because she has nothing to worry about.

"We're holding a Christmas Eve party in the gym! Got that?!" Haruhi yelled with a bright smile.

'I bet Itsuki loves this. This will keep her entertained for a while. But why do we have to work? We're gonna do the most work anyway." Kyon thought to himself.

"Kyon make some flyers and hand the out! Don't forget to post them aroud the school and the community! I'll help because I know you're gonna mess something up! Itsuki you'll buy the supplies needed with everyone's allowances combined! I have $70 saved. Mikuru you're gonna help advertise a bit more so get out your bunny suit! Yuki your gonna set up the gym! This better be perfect!" Haruhi demanded.

'Oh, no! I just got my allowance yesterday! How come she gets to boss everyone around?! Oh yeah she's some weird girl who can destroy the world because she's bored.' Kyon thought in distress.

"You can't just take our money! We can't even pull off a party in three days!" Kyon yelled.

"I think this will be quite fun in my opinion." Itsuki said.

"I love parties but do I have to wear another costume?" Mikuru asked. Yuki just flipped another page in her book.

"Stop your complaining and get to work!" Haruhi yelled.

'Why me?'Kyon asked himself.

* * *

I'm so proud of myself. Please give me some ideas plz! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Preparation Time!!!**

**Yay! My third chapter is here! XD So proud of myself! X3 I think this chapter is the longest which makes me happy! ;D Any who the SOS Brigade is getting ready for the Christmas party. Will they finish in time? **

"Kyon!!!! Don't forget to put some in the cafeteria!" Haruhi yelled across the cafeteria while stapling a flyer on the message board.

The Christmas party is in two days. All of they're *allowances* are finished and the gym still isn't prepared. They are in totally over their heads.

"I think this is enough advertising." Kyon said lazily with a sigh. He was kinda looking at Haruhi's brown bunny costume with his blush getting brighter and brighter. She was advertising and so was Mikuru. She was sitting down in her red bunny suit, which made him blush more.

"Mikuru get your butt in gear! Go flaunt your stuff and hand out the flyers! You two are so lazy!" Haruhi ranted with her fist in the air. Kyon was totally loving two hot girls in bunny suits.

"I'll help you. I owe you that much for not getting you out of advertising. When will Haruhi stop using you anyway she wants?" Kyon rambled on.

They both walked around for 1 hour and thirty minutes handing out flyers. Everytime they walked by at least one guy would get a nose bleed. I bet they were all jealous of Kyon. They finally made they're way to the gym and saw Yuki fixing up the decorations. As they walked in they saw Yuki's mouth say a spell fast and all of the materials began to put themselves in place. Yuki soon noticed that they were there and did a small unenthusiastic wave.

'I guess they were right. With Yuki a friggin alien of course we're gonna be ready in even a day at the most.' Kyon thought to himself.

"Hey!" Itsuki shouted on the other side of the room he was sitting on a bench watching Yuki. Kyon and Mikuru made they're way over to his bench.

"Yuki said that she didn't need my help decorating. I guess she was right." Itsuki said with a smile. Since he had his coat still on Kyon had guessed that he had just gotten back from killer shopping.

"Mikuru and I are taking a break. I just hope that no one sees Yuki doing magic or else we're in trouble." Kyon said while watching stuff fly around.

"I wish I knew magic!" Mikuru said gleefully. "There aren't a lot of magicians in the future because we always use technology to entertain us." She explained.

"Like what?" Kyon and Itsuki asked at the same time.

"That's classified!" Mikuru said with a smile.

"Then don't lead me on like that." Kyon said pouting.

All of a sudden the basketball team busted in rowdily and loud. Kyon knew they saw the flying decorations and food. Two of them fainted and the others stared in awe. Then Yuki turned around and said another spell and the whole basketball team pasted out.

"Yuki what the heck did you do?!" Kyon yelled in shock. "Why'd you kill them?!" he continued.

"I did not kill them. I merely erased there memory. It would cause problems if this occurance got to Haruhi." Yuki explained in her robotic voice. Kyon sighed in relief.

'I bet Mikuru and Itsuki already knew' he thought. He was right because when he looked at them they were giggling.

"Decoration will be complete in 5 minutes." Yuki said. When it got to 10 seconds she began to count down. "5, 4,3,2,1 complete."

Kyon, Itsuki, and Mikuru looked around at how pretty the gym was. There were streamers across the lights in the ceiling and the balloons were attached to the wall and to tables. Even the words 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' were on table clothes and the wall that was behind the microphone for karaoke. The entire gym had changed from a stinky sweat shop to a ballroom.

"You out did yourself, milady." Itsuki said as he bowed.

"Where's the food, drink, and music?" Kyon asked looking around.

"Don't worry about the food and drinks. They're in the school fridge. And we're the entertainment of the night." Itsuki said with a smile. Kyon's mouth practically flew open and Mikuru seemed to enjoy the thought of entertaining people.

"Where the heck do you get off deciding this?!!" Kyon yelled in anger.

"Temper, temper. I already asked Haruhi and she said it was okay." Itsuki said enjoying this.

'Darn it' was all that went though Kyon's mind.

"Don't worry. I already have the sheet music and we're the band. This saves money. Oh yeah I got my fellow espers to make us some cute outfits." Itsuki said still enjoying Kyon's angry face. "Practice is tomorrow." He continued.

"What are you talking about over there you guys get your butts in gear and help advertise if you're done lazies except for Yuki and Itsuki you two did a great job with the gym. Come on Kyon and Mikuru there's still more advertising to do!" Haruhi yelled as she appeared in the gym out of nowhere which shocked everyone except for Yuki. For the rest of the day they advertised.

The next day after school everyone met up in the clubroom. They all put on their costumes. The guys had a slim santa suit and hat with the boots but with out the gray hair and beard. Also there was style in it. Instead of a jacket it was a shirt that had a slit go down the middle until midpoint of the shirt and red jeans. The boots had a silver buckle at the top. The girls wore a red mini skirt with a red tank top and a belt on the skirt. The boots were knee highs with a buckle at the top as well. Instead of hats the girls wore red head bands with white frills.

The all had their music and began to rehearse singing jingle bells and we wish you a merry Christmas with a rock twist. Kyon played bass guitar because it was easy, Itsuki played the drums, Haruhi was lead singer, Yuki was guitar, and Mikuru was a backup singer. They were pretty good. After rehearsal they sat and chatted.

"Kyon what are you getting me for Christmas?" Mikuru asked. Kyon's mouth opened wide. He had totally forgotten about getting gifts.

'Oh crap! I forgot about gifts. I'll have to get them today." Kyon thought to himself. He pulled Itsuki aside.

"Will you go shopping with me please?!" Kyon asked secretly.

"Sure." Itsuki replied.

I need some ideas on gifts please! XS I can't decide on what he should get Haruhi. Please give me some. T_T Darn! X


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Special Gift!!**

**Kyon Kyon got Haruhi a special gift!! XD I hope he doesn't chicken out on asking her out. My readers Happy New Year and *TY* for the suggestions they were great!!! XD Hope you enjoy. **

After rehearsal Kyon and Itsuki left together and went to the mall. There were so many stores decorated with lights and presents. They were full of kids begging their parents. Kyon noticed the long line of kids and the fat Santa sitting there telling lies to children. But what could he do because it makes the kids happy. He felt kinda nostalgic thinking about how he would wait in line with his mom and sit on the weird old man and ask for a bike. He giggled to himself.

"What are you giggling about?" Itsuki asked confused.

"Just remembering old times when I was a kid." Kyon said with a smile.

"Oh." Itsuki said still in thought.

They kept on walking passing store after store. Nothing seemed to catch their eye. They couldn't buy her clothes because they don't know her size. They couldn't buy her a teddy bear because they don't know if she likes that kind of stuff. But then the saw a small jewelry store. All girls like jewelry they thought and walked in.

'Why is this girl so hard to shop for?!' Kyon thought, 'I don't know her favorite color or her ring size.'

Then he noticed a gold charm bracelet that was 2,400 yen. He picked it up and started to look for a charm. There was one that stood out the most and reminded him of Haruhi. It was a multicolored heart. It reminded him of her outbursts of energy and weird way of thinking.

"Hey, Itsuki! I found something!" he yelled across the store. Itsuki made his way over to him.

"What did you find?" Itsuki said with a smile.

"A charm bracelet." He answered while blushing a little, "Can I borrow some money?"

"I don't have any." Itsuki said still smiling.

"You're lying. I know you saved some money just in case you would need it." Kyon said staring at him.

"True. You got me. How much do you need?" Itsuki said still smiling while pulling out his wallet.

"2,400 yen and I think I'll buy more. So give me 2,000 more yen. Don't worry. I'll pay you back next week when I get my allowance." Kyon explained. They walked to the cashier and paid for it.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you, sir?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, thank you. Don't ask, but wrap it in the weirdest wrapping paper you have." Kyon said.

They left that store and went to Barnes and Nobles. They picked an interesting book that they hadn't heard of before that was about aliens for Yuki. Then they went to the toy store and bought two pink teddy bears for Mikuru and Kyon's little sister. After that they stopped in a clothing store and bought a red T-shirt that said "Espers Rock!" in yellow for Itsuki.

"Merry Christmas, Itsuki." Kyon said handing him the shirt.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it." Itsuki said with his usual smile. (He smiles a lot to me! ^.^)

They left and went home.

**Sorry about the long wait for the update. I had homework, babysitting, and studying, which I still failed. T_T So don't be mad at me! XS Anywho next chapter is the party. I'm starting the next chapter when the kids fall asleep tonight. I hope my cousin doesn't pee my bed again. Wish me luck! XD **


End file.
